You know you Love Me
by Fran-Marie-Cullen-1918
Summary: Basically this is Twilight but with Gossip Girl, mixing my two fav things in the world. This is my first serious fic so please review.
1. Could it be!

**Hi guys sorry but I was re-reading this the other day to remember where what was happening before I tried to write a new chapter and I noticed loads of mistakes in the chapters. I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer and Cecily Von Ziegesar.**

_Welcome to Gossip Girl, where you get an insight into the scandalous lives of Forks elite._

_Is it true, is E back or was it just another wanna be? One things for sure if it is then things in Forks are about to hot up!_

_And who am I? That's that secret I'll never tell, you know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl._

Another day another dollar, things over the summer have been quiet in Forks Washington. The highlight of the summer definitely Mike Newton's failed party. I'm sorry to inform you Mike but once you scorn Queen Bee, your black listed for life.

Bella Swan woke up to the sound of her maid busying about her room. Today was her mother's welcome home party. Mrs. Swan had spent the entire summer in Paris working on her clothes line. Bella…well she had stayed at her father's chateau in Southern France. Now she was back in Forks, dreary Forks where her best friends Rose and Alice had been awaiting her return. Being Queen Bee had its good points; the followers to do your bidding, having the first dibs on bags and shoes oh and boys.

"Lucie, please take care with the Jimmy Choos!" Bella groaned and sat up in her bed. Her outfit had already been set out, in keeping of course with her preppy style.

"Sorry Miss. Swan" Lucie replied and left her mistress to get dressed.

Elsewhere in Forks, Rosalie Hale was already dressed and catching up with Gossip Girl. That was how she saw the latest post, could E really be back? He had left so suddenly, to go to boarding school leaving Bella so cut up. Of course the fact that Rose had had a heated make out session with E before he left had nothing to do with his sudden departure… right?

Alice Cullen's shrill scream echoed around the Cullen mansion. Her brother could not be back, this could not be happening. She picked up her cell phone and dialled Rose's number. _"Hello?" _Rose answered.

"Have you read Gossip Girl today?" Alice shouted.

"_He can't be back, why would he come back?"_

"One word, Bella. Why else would he come back?"


	2. Renee Swan's Party

**Again an edited version of the original. I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer and Cecily Von Ziegesar do. **

_Welcome to Gossip Girl where I give you an insight into the scandalous lives of Forks elite._

_Dear GG,_

_I saw a silver Volvo speed past my house this morning. Could it really be E?_

_Love Richie._

_Dear Richie,_

_If it is E all I can say is welcome back hottie maybe the sun will shine in Forks after all. Xoxo GG_

Bella Swan's mansion was full of high class businessmen, fashion designers, millionaires and billionaires. As soon as Bella walked into the main room she was attacked by her two best friends. Rosalie Hale was the super model and blonde bombshell, who also doubled as her biggest threat. Alice Cullen was Bella's ex-boyfriends sister and upcoming fashion designer.

"Have you gotten the latest GG blast?" Alice asked. Before Bella had a chance to answer she heard her mother from across the other side of the room.

"Edward dear! So lovely to see you!" Bella stood with her mouth wide open. Why had he returned?

Bella walked slowly across the room acknowledging people as she went. Eventually she reached Edward his bronze hair still in a mess and his green eyes just as piercing. "Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella put on her innocent smile until her mother walked away. "How dare you! You leave without a word then show up unannounced!" Bella stood glaring at him until he replied.

"Bella, you haven't changed a bit. I only popped by to say hello, see you at school on Monday." Then he left abruptly, leaving our Queen Bee shocked for once in her life. Bella couldn't wait for school tomorrow.


	3. Constance Drama

**Again a new version of the old chapter. I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer and Cecily Von Ziegesar do.**

_Welcome to Gossip Girl where you get an insight into the scandalous lives of Forks elite._

_Dear GG,_

_I go to Constance and I know Bella. Is she really going to let Edward back? _

_Xx Claudia_

_Dear Claudia,_

_I don't think Bella will go down without a fight but what I am sure of is that it's going to be a great show what ever happens!_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Bella stood just inside of the courtyard of Constance Billard, the all girls' school in Forks. the boy's school stood in the next plot. Surely E would turn up, right? After all he'd already left her waiting once.

***Flashback***

**Bella was standing in Seattle airport waiting for her boyfriend Edward to arrive to take her to Europe. He was 10 minutes late. She dialled his number only to reach his answer phone. Once again she had been abandoned by the infamous E.**

***Flashback End***

E strolled through the gate, looking great as usual in his uniform. "Hey Edward what the hell was that about yesterday?" Bella asked while using her best scolding look.

"I told you I dropped in to say hi" He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"You do not leave me standing at an airport then run off to boarding school without a word!"

"Look I'm sorry Bells…" Edward tried to touch her shoulder.

"No you don't. Consider yourself black listed EC this is your punishment… enjoy!" With that Bella turned on her heels and abandoned the courtyard leaving Edward all alone.

Edward sat with his head in his hands. He had expected some form of punishment but blacklisted really? Maybe he did deserve it…

***Flashback***

**Edward walked into the bar to find Rose already sitting there. "Hey Rosie you ok?" Rose swivelled around on her chair.**

"**Eddie! What are you doing here?" Oh great a tipsy Rose, this party girl act was getting annoying. "You know Eddie I always liked you." She grabbed him and started kissing him passionately…Bella can wait.**

***Flashback End***

_GOSSIP GIRL BLAST_

_Aww looks like EC's all alone, I'm sure Rosie will cheer you up! Xoxo Gossip Girl._

_Spotted_

_M looking at engagement rings. R running into Constance looking a bit flustered._

_GOSSIP GIRL BLAST END_

Rose found Alice and Bella on the steps eating their yoghurt as usual. "How dare you blacklist him!" Rose shouted at Bella who looked up with an innocent look on her face.

"He deserved it." She went back to her yoghurt. Rose was sick of the Queen act.

"No he didn't I'm sick of your stupid games Bella!" She stormed off as much as it hurt her to leave her best friend she had to keep this secret.

_Gossip Girl here, so EC's been blacklisted and Rose has left the sacred steps. Are things finally getting interesting? I certainly hope so. _

_You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl._


	4. Groundhog Day Continues

**Again a new version of the old chapter, I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer and Cecily Von Ziegesar do.**

_Welcome to Gossip Girl where you get an insight into the scandalous lives of Forks elite._

_Spotted_

_EC scrolling through his phone who you going to call? B looking shocked on the steps. Southern Boy staring lovingly at a pixie...good luck SB on keeping that secret from your sis._

_You know you love me xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Alice sat on the steps beside Bella eating her yoghurt. "Why is Rosie so protective of EC?" she asked while stirring her yoghurt absent mindedly.

"Well knowing Rosie she probably wants to sleep with him too." Bella knew all too well Rosie's 'party girl' persona.

"He's my brother B. I can't do this." Alice stood up and walked away without looking back. _Uh oh B looks like your army is dwindling perhaps its time to recruit more troops._

Jasper Hale stood and watched Alice walk away from B. This was his chance he ran towards her.

"Hey Ali!" He greeted her.

"Jaz, I'm so glad to see you, I'm so confused."

"EC got blacklisted and you can't pick a side?"

"As always Jazzy yes."

"Well we could always discuss it over dinner tonight." He said hopefully.

"I'd love to Jaz." He watched her walk away with a smile on his face.

Bella sat eating the yoghurt which had lost its appeal. Her two best friends gone. She swallowed her pride and approached EC.

"Listen I'm still angry with you but well the truth is…"

"I get it, I'm sorry B truly I am." Edward said not noticing as Emmett the womanizer of the school walked across the quad.

"Hey Eddie your back! Heard you conquered the big R before you left, lucky guy." He sped off to chat up some random girl.

"Was that why you left?" The anger rose up in B, internally cursing herself for even surrendering herself to EC in the first place.

"You don't understand B…" E tried to say.

"It's Queen Bee to you! You make me sick!" B ran out of the school and caught a taxi. EC we never thought you had it in you.

Bella sat in her mansion nursing her Martini. Her best friend had betrayed her again. Why did she have to take everything? Wasn't her own beauty enough? As if summoned Rose appeared. "I'm sorry B I shouldn't have shouted at you. Forgive me?" Rose smiled.

"Not anymore." B sipped her Martini.

"We're friend's right we always forgive each other." Rose's voice was slightly faltering, as if she knew what was about to be said.

"That was until I found out you made out with my boyfriend." B said coolly.

_Wow what a shocker! _

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_


	5. The Price to Pay

**I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer and Cecily Von Ziegesar do.**

_Welcome to Gossip Girl where you get an insight into the scandalous lives of Fork's elite._

_As you know everyone who's anyone has returned from their summer vacations, whether it was to or Europe, the sun has affected even the palest of our Fork's VIPs. So the question is now that everyone is back in this little town will the scandals from last year finally be revealed and will wars be started? We all hope so other wise the long flight back from our vacations might have been in vain._

_Spotted_

_Em in a florists shop buying some roses, who's the latest conquest of our womanizer? EC driving his super shiny Volvo back to his family's mansion. AC doing some last minute shopping for her hot date tonight, oops sorry but SB? We think you could do better AC._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl._

Rose stood there with her lip glossed mouth hanging open, while B lounged on the chaise still sipping her martini. "How, who told you?" Rose managed to stutter out.

"Em, you what he's like he just can't keep that rich mouth shut, perhaps you would know that as well?" B smiled evilly at her former best friend.

"Look B I was drunk and it was a mistake. Please you have to believe me!" Rose pleaded; she didn't want to end up black listed like everyone else who crossed Bella. She might have been the Queen's best friend but that certainly didn't mean she was above the law. Blair held up her hand to stop Rose from blabbering on anymore, frankly she couldn't stand it when people begged.

"I don't want to hear it, you knew that he was my boyfriend, you knew that we were going to take our relationship to the next level. Yet you still made out with him, you are nothing but a common little socialite trying to claw her way up the ladder. Get out of my sight and if I see you around here or speaking to E again I will black list you. Ciao!"

E finally pulled into the garage adjacent to his family's mansion, and he turned the engine of his Volvo off. When he walked into the house he found his sister running around frantically, until she stopped and shoved to different shoes in his face.

"The Manalos or the Louboutins?" Alice screamed at her brother, shaking the shoes to make her point.

"The Manalos?" Edward guessed, truth was Louboutin's were kind of Bella's thing and he didn't want Alice to get into trouble. "Where are you going?" E enquired while he walked through to the kitchen to get a drink.

"I'm going on a date with Jasper Hale, you know Rose's brother?" Alice said while putting her shoes on and checking her makeup in the hall way mirror at the same time.

"The one who went to school in Texas and has just moved back over the summer?" E had noticed the girls talking about so called "Southern Boy" today, apparently B had already out him on her list of people to humiliate.

"Al not to worry you or anything but he's been put on the list, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, of course I do, but B doesn't have to know does she?"

"She'll find out she always does." His words of wisdom weren't heard as Alice had already dashed out of the front door to climb into SB's car. E sat on the sofa and opened his beer waiting for Em the party man to arrive.

_GOSSIP GIRL BLAST_

_Apparently our little Alice has taken the plunge and gone on a date with Southern Boy, tut tut but you should know by now that those on the list shouldn't be socialised with. _

_GOSSIP GIRL BLAST END_

Bella scowled while reading the blast, everything was falling out of place. After years of making sure she became Queen, now that she had things were crumbling rules were being broken and most importantly she was losing her friends in the process. Now not only did she have to reprimand Rose she also had to reprimand Alice, like her predecessor had told her being Queen doesn't come without a price. And our Queen had just realised what the price was.


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**A/N**

**I regret to tell you that I am not going to continue with this story or any of my other stories, in fact. I have received a few flames for another story of mine, which have turned nasty and made me reluctant to continue writing. I would also like to concentrate on my grades as I plan to apply to medical school in September. I apologize to the few people who actually liked my story and those of you that are getting this because of Author Alert, I apologize for deleting 'The Bones in the Forest'; if you have any questions please PM.**

**Thank you**

**Fran**


End file.
